1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary brushes, and, more particularly to a rotary brush assembly for holding rotary brush segments to a plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,793 and 6,026,533, the patentee of which is the inventor hereof, represent second generation elements for rotary brush assemblies. The present invention comprises the third generation elements for rotary brush assemblies.
Rotary brushes are used in street sweeping equipment at the outer portions of the equipment for moving trash, dirt, leaves, and other items to be swept inwardly so that large cylindrical brushes or vacuum suction may move the items into an internal storage compartment within the sweeper. The rotary brushes include brush segments secured to a plate. The brush segments wear out and must be changed periodically. The brush segments typically weigh about twenty pounds, and are changed on the plates in place on the sweepers. The above cited second generation prior art saves time and manpower over the first generation brush apparatus, and the present invention, third generation rotary brush apparatus saves time and manpower over the second generation brush apparatus. Brush segments of the present invention are easily changed by only a single individual and are secured to a plate by a central bolt on a clamp assembly and a second bolt may be used to insure a secure fastening of a segment.